When Worlds Meet
by shado121
Summary: Sora is bored with his life as a normal person. But then one day a strange red-shelled turtle pays him a visit, and it also has an invitation to a fighting tournament where the other participants are legends. Super Smash Bros/Kingdom Hearts crossover.
1. Chapter 1

Say hello to one of my newest impulse writings XP

This spawned from the idea "What would I get if I crossed over Crossovers?". So here you have A SSB/Kingdom Hearts X-oxer. So enjoy, though there's not much in the first chaper.

* * *

**When Worlds Meet**

**Chapter One**

When Worlds Meet  
Chapter One

It was a sunny day in the middle of spring. The suns rays were warm to the skin, it was almost soothing. The flowers were in full bloom, their sweet scents filled the air. The wind was calm, yet strong enough to carry these scents all over the island and to ruffle your hair. Truly a treat for the senses.

There was one youth who was enjoying it to it's fullest. He was laying on the side of a grassy hill. It looked like the boy was sleeping. He had spiky brown hair, a handsome face that seemed to be made for smiling. He was wearing what looked like a school uniform, which included a white dress shirt, blue dress pants and a pair of white sneakers. The shirt he was wearing were hanging outside of his pants and the top buttons were undone.

Somewhere nearby, a loud bell had sounded. It sounded like an average school bell. The noise caused the boy to open his eyes, revealing two orbs of the deepest blue, which were looking towards the direction of the noise. It almost looked as if he was waiting for something.

In the distance he could she a large high school, his high school to be exact. He could see a sea of students flooding from it's doors, all wearing the same thing as he was. Only somewhat "neater".

"Sora!", a female voice shouted, then shortly after he saw a red-headed girl followed by another silver-haired boy. They were wearing the same thing as he was, except the girl was wearing a blue plaid skirt instead of pants. The other boy was also wearing a blue tie and a leather wristband.

Sora smiled as he got up and dusted himself off. He stepped onto the path that was in front of him.

"Kairi! Riku!", Sora shouted back. He waited for them to get close enough so he didn't have to shout.

"So how were classes to-OW! What was that for Kairi?!", said Sora as he rubbed the spot on his head that had been hit.

"For skipping classes again.", She replied calmly.

"Well I can't help it that they're so boring. I mean when am I going to need to know how long ago cave men existed or how an earthquake happens?", Sora asked.

"Jeez, even though you grew up a bit, your mind is still the same.", Kairi replied.

Sora put a big smile on and said, "Well isn't that what you love about me?".

Kairi blushed a little and grabbed him by the arm and started walking.

"Where are we going?", Sora asked.

"To make sure that all you should know is drilled into that thick skull of yours.", Kairi replied in an almost scary tone.

"Ahhh, no! Riku! Help me!", Sora screamed and struggled to get out of his evil friends grasp.

Riku who had stayed quiet through the whole conversation just said, "Sorry buddy, this is something I can't save you from."

"What?! No no no, I don't wanna.", Sora yelled.

The screams slowly died out as they got further away. Riku just stood there. As a small graced his lips.

"Some things never change.", Riku thought to himself."

--

"**Are the preparations ready?**", asked a voice that seemed to echo throughout ...wherever they were.

"**Yes, I got all of the things needed and sent out the invitations. I have also made sure none of them are too preoccupied with their own affairs.**", replied another voice that was like the first one, only it sounded a bit...wrong.

"**Good. Even though this is for our amusement, we do not want to upset the balance of the worlds. Now shall we begin?**", the first one asked.

"**Before we do, I found a few other fighters that might spice things up a bit more.**", it stated.

"**Hmmm, tell me more.**", he replied, with a hint of excitement in his voice.

--

"Sora! Dinners ready!", yelled a female voice.

"Be there in a minute mom!", Sora shouted in response.

He lay on his bed looking out the window looking at the stars, which all shined brightly in the night sky. As he looked at the stars he remembered all the friends he made during his adventure. Compared to life here it was all exciting. Here it was so...ordinary. Sora was so used to seeing the most unusual things, but here most of what happened here was expected. It felt a little weird to Sora.

Sora looked away from the window and fixed his gaze on the trunk at the foot of the bed. It was where he kept his keyblade, the clothes he received from the fairies, his key chains, rings, belts, potions. Everything that he had used in his adventure.

Sora got up and walked in front of it. His hand was slowly gaining towards it and "Sora! Get down here! Your food is getting cold!"

Sora sighed, "It really is all predictable." Sora thought with a smile. He then walked out of his room to get his dinner.

What he didn't notice was the red turtle with wings outside his room that was holding what looked like a letter.

* * *

So how'd you like the first chapter? It's REALLY short compared to my previous works. So cut me some slack ;

Remember to R&R, it brightens up my day when I see the e-mail XP

edit: made a few changes here and there. And fixed a rather embarrassing mistake ;

Thx for the heads up Kaggy-chan


	2. Chapter 2

**This story is not as popular as some of my other ones, but I like it anyway. I don't have much comment on so enjoy!!**

**Please tell me of any spelling or grammar errors.  
**

**Disclaimer:I don't own Kingdom Hearts or Super Smash Bros.**

* * *

**When Worlds Meet**

**Chapter Two**

Sora was just sitting down at the dinner table, playing with his spaghetti.

"Sora, could you not play with your food? You're a bit too old for that.", said Sora's mom, she was an attractive women who was somewhere in her mid 30's. She had long brown hair and brown eyes.

Sora just put on a big smile and said, "Yeah, you're right mom."

"You know that fake smile won't work on me.", she replied with a smile of her own.

"There's no fooling you mom.", he said with a laugh.

"Of course, you're dealing with the master. So what's been bugging you kiddo?", she said with concern in her voice.

Sora's mom is where Sora got his sometime's overly-cheerful attitude, and also learned when to put on a smile even though there's something wrong. Sora's dad was a fisherman, a great paying job if you're living on islands like they were, but one day he went out to sea and just never came back. Sora still catches her looking out the window to the ocean every once in awhile, holding a picture of him. In the picture his dad was strong looking and tanned from being outside all the time. he had black hair and a few scars on his face and arms, but his most interesting feature was his piercing blue eyes the looked like pieces of the sky. Sora was still a baby when he disappeared so he doesn't remember him.

"It's nothing really mom, it's just that it's been so boring around here lately.", Sora replied with a half-hearted smile on his face.

"Well I guess, compared to what you've seen and done most of what we have here would seem very dull.", she said with a laugh.

At first she had thought that she sent Sora away to some distance relative's house, she was completely in the dark before Sora told her what had happened. It was a bit hard to swallow for her at first, but after seeing the keyblade she was a believer.

"Why are you laughing at my problems!", Sora yelled, even though he loved her she did things just plain ticked him off.

"Sorry, but I just find it funny. Most kids your age are worried about what to wear and who's going out with who." she said with the smile she always has.

Sora had never thought about it that way. He's never done anything that a normal teenager would do, he always thought about his adventure and his friends that he might not see for awhile. He's sure that Riku must found a way to cope. He's heard rumours that he actually has a fan club at school.

"You know, in your own way, you give the best advice.", Sora said with a real smile this time.

She giggled and replied, "What are moms for?"

Then Sora grabbed his plate and shovelled his spaghetti into the pit that was his stomach.

"You know that can't be healthy for you.", Sora's mom said.

"Well it's the best way to fill an empty stomach fast." he said as he patted his belly.

Sora's mom laughed, "You really are like your father.".

"Thanks for dinner, it was really good.", Sora said and started for the stairs to his room.

"Glad you liked it. By the way, one of your teachers phoned and said something about you not attending class."

Sora felt a chill go up his spine and stopped dead in his tracks. He couldn't see his mom's face, but he had a feeling the smile of a loving mom had been replaced by the scariest smile known to man.

_'...Oh crap...', _ was the last thought Sora had before all hell was let loose.

* * *

The door to Sora's room opened and in came something that resembled Sora. It shuffled all the was to his bed and collapsed on his bed.

"...I think I should start going to classes...", as Sora's eyes were about to close until he heard a tapping sound.

Annoyed Sora looked around he room, and then his eyes had landed on the windows. He wasn't sure, but he thought he saw a pair of wings. He decided to investigate. As he opened the window something darted into his room and landed on his bed.

"...It's a red turtle with wings...", he said as he stared blankly at said turtle that was placing a letter on his pillow.

After it left the letter it flew back out the window, a small portal opened up and it flew into it, the portal closing behind it.

Sora continued to stare at where the turtle was just moments before. Then he reached into his back pocket and pulled out a small notebook and a pen. He flipped open the and scanned down the pages.

"Things I have seen...#148...flying turtles...", Sora said to no one in particular, and placed the notebook back in his pocket.

Now turning his attention to the letter the turtle left behind. He made his way to his pillow and picked up the letter and read the envelope:

"_**Sora"**_

_'At least I know it's mine.', Sora thought to himself._

Wasting no time he opened it, it read:

"_**To Sora,**_

_**Congratulations, you have been chosen to participate in one of the greatest competitions to ever have come into existence. You, along with another if you choose, will be competing in friendly fighting matches against some of the greatest fighters of this time.**_

_**If you choose to accept this invitation please write your name and, if applicable, the person who will be accompanying you. And leave where the messenger had left the envelope. We will contact you afterwards to tell you how to get to the competition grounds. We look forward to your response.**_

_** Sincerely yours, **_

_** M.Hand**_

_** C.Hand"**_

_'Hand is a bit of a strange last name.'_, Sora thought.

Besides this a bunch of other thoughts had flooded his mind. Like what kind of other people were competing, where was it all held, how did this person know where he lived and most of all what he should do. Sure he was really bored, but all he really needed was a hobby. Sure this sounded exciting, but he was home now. What he was looking for before was found, both Kairi and Riku were here living peacefully. He didn't have a reason to leave. Things like this always made him think about this kind of stuff.

"I think I'll sleep on it.", Sora said to himself, deciding it would be better to think about it when he's fully awake.

Having been tired for awhile it didn't take long for him to fall asleep.

* * *

When Sora opened his eyes and he was sitting on top of the clock tower overlooking Traverse Town. Sora looked down and he saw he was still in his PJs.

"Gee, I wonder why I'm here?", Sora asked in a sarcastic tone.

"Well it does get boring in here without someone to talk to.", said a voice behind Sora.

A boy the same age walked up to Sora and sat down beside him. He had blonde hair and the same blue eyes as Sora. He also looked a lot like Sora.

"Well I suppose you could add a few people to talk to, since you do control what's in this place Roxas.", said Sora .

"I could, but it just wouldn't be the same thing. Anyway we're not here to talk about me."

"So why am I here?"

"I noticed you've been a bit weird lately, you've been putting others feeling before your own."

"What's wrong with that?"

"Nothing."

"So what's the problem?"

"It's the people you're putting before yourself, they're worried about you."

"Why?"

"They all feel that you've done enough for them, all they want is for you to be happy now."

"Why?"

"Because they care about you."

"Why?"

"Enough with the questions and just think about it for awhile.", said Roxas in an annoyed tone.

Sora didn't let Roxas know it, but he liked to annoy him. He was just too serious sometimes, so Sora took advantage of that. Even though they are technically the same person they are almost complete opposites.

_'Okay, think about it. Easier said than done. Sure Kairi and Riku have been trying to take me out lately, it's just that some of the places don't sound that fun. I mean who wants to go to a museum for fun? Tidus and Wakka have been trying to get me to play this weird sounding game called blitzball, how is it even possible to hold your breath under water for five minutes? Selphie had been trying to drag me down to the mall saying that my clothes were out of style, I like my clothes just fine... Arg! I just don't get what Roxas is saying!'_

Roxas was looking at Sora the whole time.

'_He's not gonna get it.'_, Roxas thought to himself.

Roxas sighed.

"Sora.", Roxas said to get his attention.

"Huh?", said Sora snapping out of his trance.

"It's almost time to get up."

"Wait! Wait! I almost got it!"

"No you don't.", Roxas laughed.

"You don't have to make fun of me you know.", Sora pouted a little.

Roxas laughed a bit more, and said, "Can you do me a favour and go to school tomorrow?"

"I always go to school.", replied Sora.

"I mean actually going to class, and hang out with your friends while your at it. Go to wherever they want, no matter how boring it sounds."

Sora just averted his gaze away from Roxas.

"Make sure you do Sora, then you'll understand."

And all of Sora's surroundings began to blur and disappear.

* * *

Sora slowly opened his eyes, it took him awhile for him to fully open his eyes. He brought his hand up to his eyes and rubbed the sleep out of his eyes. He threw his legs over the side of the bed and got up. He made his way to his window and opened it. He took in the sounds of the first creatures beggining to stir. A smile had graced is lips.

"Time for a new day.", Sora said to himself.

* * *

**AN: The Super Smash Bros part won't show till about the fourth chapter, I want to do one more chapter on Kingdom Hearts since it will be more focused towards towards SSB. Wonder if you guys can guess who'll Sora bring with him? **

**Please R&R**


End file.
